


Cats in Your Lap

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bickering, Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Breakfast, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Dialogue, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Games, Gay, Glasses, Grumpy - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Japanese Culture, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Laps, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nervousness, OTP Feels, POV Alternating, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Playing Games, Sexual Tension, Sitting In Laps, The Team - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video & Computer Games, Volleyball, Volleyball team, laying on the floor, teammates, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: He sets down his controller and takes mine, doing the same, before lifting me up by the armpits, not unlike a cat. "Ack!"He turns me so I'm facing him, still in his lap. His hands are at his sides, propping himself up, and he's crossed his legs. I'm sitting on his thighs, legs folded on either side. I cross my arms and glare at him after getting over the shock. How did he lift me so easily!?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Cats in Your Lap

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I didn't finish this last night, I was t i r e d
> 
> but here I am!
> 
> ughh this chapter was so fun to write-  
> im trying to get back into the "wholesome" vibe, so let's ~introduce some characters~!  
> or at least talk about them  
> there's also some food!  
> mmm I smell japanese culture  
> anyways I hope you enjoy-

We decide to not speak of the incident, at least until later. Mrs. Hinata insisted on making us all breakfast, since this was the last day I was saying. After watching a bit of Natsu's cartoon with her, and staring at Shouyou helping his mother in the kitchen, breakfast is served.

This time, it's more traditionally Japanese: a wooden tray with multiple small platters and bowls set upon it. The biggest bowl holds white rice. The others hold shiny eggs with a red blend of _furikake_ , some steaming grilled salmon, and a small pickled vegetable salad, among other things. A set of chopsticks are also set in the tray.

My eyes widen at the meal, and I look up at Mrs. Hinata in disbelief. I impatiently take my glasses off and try, in vain, to clean the crack in the lense.

"Th-thank you very much, Ma'am! I really could have helped you out..."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Today's your last day here, after all!" She grins at me, setting a tray for herself as Shouyou does the same. "And anyways, I love cooking! It's a passion of mine."

I shift my weight from foot to foot, then bow my head to her, mumbling thanks. Following Shouyou, I head to the livingroom to set the tray on the table in front of the sofa. Despite the traditional Japanese meals, their home still takes much inspiration from the West. I attempt to make a mental note to ask Shouyou why that is, later.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

A flurry of breakfast-eating later (which was extremely delicious and satisfying), Shouyou and I head back to his room. It feels like there's so much left to do. My hands itch to practice with him in the backyard again, but I force myself to at least wait a while. My mind is also conflicted, mainly with my father. I force myself not to think about that right now, too.

"'Yama?"

I look up at Shouyou. I'm standing in the center of his room, and he's by his door, staring anxiously at me. "What?"

"Sorry, you were just... quiet."

"I'm trying not to think of my father." I wince at the harshness of my tone.

He doesn't seem to notice, only nods understandingly as he shuts the door. For some reason, my cheeks turn pink. "Are you _sure_ that's all? I just feel like you've been acting a little odd," he adds quickly.

"I didn't realize. I'm fine."

He furrows his brow at me, then looks away. "If you're sure," he sighs.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

I flop to the carpet at Kageyama's feet on my stomach with a grunt, closing my eyes. "I wish you could stay here longer." Above me, he hums, and I hear rustling as he crouches. A finger pokes my forehead.

"Hey!" I say, opening my eyes and grinning. I reach up and pull his startled face down to mine, pressing our lips together. His cheeks are surprisingly fun to squish, but he loses his balance. He falls diagonally my stomach with his head by my opposite shoulder, causing me to yelp.

"You're- crushing- me-!" I gasp, trying to shove him off, to no avail. His glasses lay abandoned on the floor after having fallen off, and he pushes himself up with a groan. Then he turns and grins at me; a real, genuine grin, with shiny blue eyes.

It's creepy.

I tell him so.

He tackles me.

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~

I find myself sitting in Kageyama's lap facing forward. Both of us hold game controllers in our hands, though it's slightly difficult to focus on the screen when his chin is resting on my shoulder and his arms are around my waist. I manage anyways, of course getting perhaps obnoxiously enthusiastic about the game.

I lose.

"'Baka!" I exclaim, pinching one of Kageyama's legs that are on either side of me. "You won, even with a crack in your glasses!"

He snickers, and I pinch his leg again. "You're just bad at this."

"I've been playing this game for three years! How can I be bad at it!?"

"The only person you've had to compete with is Natsu, Shou."

I huff and pick up the controller again, ready to start the next round. "Yeah, well, you just started playing a _week_ ago."

"Actually, Miwa has this game, and we play it every now and then."

" _Miwa!?_ " I exclaim as I lose again. I nearly chuck the controller across the room.

"Yeah, boke."

I stick out my tongue and blow it as long as I can, sounding like a deflating balloon.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

" _Holy fish sticks!_ " I exclaim after a while of playing a few games with Kageyama, still in his lap.

He jumps. "What!?" he asks, pausing the game.

"'Yama, what are we gonna do on Monday!?"

"What do you mean?"

"The team. Us. Are we gonna tell them?" I turn, craning my neck to look at him. He sets down his controller and takes mine, doing the same, before lifting me up by the armpits, not unlike a cat. "Ack!"

He turns me so I'm facing him, still in his lap. His hands are at his sides, propping himself up, and he's crossed his legs. I'm sitting on his thighs, legs folded on either side. I cross my arms and glare at him after getting over the shock. _How did he lift me so easily!?_

"I don't know." he says.

For a moment I think he read my mind, but then I remember I'd asked him a question. "What would happen if we did tell them?"

He pushes up his glasses, furrowing his brow. "I don't know. Some people might not be so... accepting, as others."

I nod. "So... if we _were_ going to tell someone, who would it be?"

We look at eachother. "Suga-san," we say in unison.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_By the way:_

_Furikake_ is a Japanese seasoning blend generally used for rice. It is, however, an umbrella term for rice seasonings that include a combination of these ingredients:

  * Dried wasabi
  * Small pieces of dried and seasoned seaweed
  * Seasoned, dried, and crushed perilla leaves
  * Dried salmon crumbs
  * Dried omelette pieces
  * Roasted sesame seeds
  * Bonito fish flakes
  * Powdered matcha green tea.




End file.
